Reunión hacia Namimori
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: el décimo Vongola recibe una invitación para una reunión de ex-alumnos (soy nueva y es mi primer fic de varios capitulos leean porfavor y si quieren un reviews n n
1. Chapter 1

En la oficina del joven Decimo Vongola se encontraba Sawada Tsunayoshi leyendo y firmando papeleos, hasta que un estruendoso ruido lo saco de su concentración, al levantar la vista vio a su guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha Gokudera Hayato entrar corriendo.

-Decimo han llegado unas invitaciones de Namimori para una reunión de ex-alumnos en el cual estamos invitados usted, el idiota del beisbol e yo- dijo asiendo entrega de un sobre al castaño, el cual lo tomo y con un abre sobres de oro, saco el contenido de la carta y leyó

**Usted esta cordialmente invitado a la,**

**Reunión de ex-alumnos de la Escuela Namimori,**

**Que se efectuara en dicho plantel educativo, **

**El día 6 de octubre del año XXXX.**

**A las 10:00 am **

**Por favor no falte **

**Atte.: Escuela Namimori**

**Generación XXX-XXX**

Al terminar de leer se quedo pensando entre sí asistir o no ya que sería pasado mañana, pero no fue mucho lo que pensó hasta que sintió una patada cortesía de su sádico tutor Reborn, asiendo que todos los papeles que tenia organizados salieran volando por el impacto de su cabeza con el escritorio.

-que te pasa Reborn- se volteo el castaño para mirar a su tutor el cual era un adolecente aunque no lo demostraba por su típico traje de negro y su sobrero negro con su fiel compañero león.

-vas a ir Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn, mientras le apuntaba con una pistola, pero el joven capo ni se inmuto, después de tantos años soportándolo ya se acostumbro a la actitud espartana del ex-arcobaleno.

-porque he de ir según tu Reborn – Tsuna miraba a Rebon con desconfianza, su hiper-intuicion se estaba activando

-por nada Dame-Tsuna- Rebon solo sonrió ladinamente haciendo que tsuna se inquietar mas.

-bien de todas formas tendríamos que ir- tsuna se volteo hacia su mano derecha.

-Hayato mañana nos iremos a Japón avíales a todos- dijo cuando se paraba y empezaba a recoger todos los papeles el peli-gris solo asintió y salió a cumplir la orden de su jefe.

-Reborn ¿porque te ves tan interesado en esta Reunión?- le pregunto el castaño a su maestro.

-solo quiero ver en que se ha convertido mi antigua clase- el ex-arcobaleno dijo eso mientras se marchaba dejando atrás a un joven pensativo por escuchar las palabras de su tutor, Tsuna solo esperaba que nada malo pasara.

Al cabo de un tiempo ya entrada la noche, el joven Vongola termino su papeleo del día, se puso a pensar en la reunión.

"**hace mucho que no voy a Japón, como estará todo por allá, aunque sabiendo que Kyoya ha tenido vigilada a la ciudad creo que todo estará igual,"**

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se retiro a su recamara a descansar ya que intuía que mañana seria un día muy largo


	2. Presentacion

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo lamento si para algunas personas no es lo que esperaban desde ahora aclaro yo no se aun mucho de esto asi que pido disculpas si no les gusta por favor manden Reviews con sugerencias en mi forma de escribir o algún comentario **

**sin mas disfruten el capitulo**

**(se abre el telón)**

* * *

En la escuela de Namimori en cierto salón se encontraban jóvenes adultos que platicaban amenamente, todos con ropas que se veían eran muy elegantes, todo seso cuando por la puerta entro un hombre de ya avanzada edad que todo el mundo ahí presentes conocían como Nezu-sensei, dicha persona se dirigió asía el escritorio, dando una rápida mirada a todos los presentes, por fin hablo.

-me da gusto ver que están todos bien y que pudieron asistir- el hombre abrió una carpeta- ahora por favor tomen asiento que pasare lista para ver quienes no asistieron-.

Todos los presentes buscaron su antiguo lugar pero los que no recordaban decidieron sentarse donde sea, ya todos sentados Nezu-sensei decidió dar comienzo a esta reunión de ex-alumnos

-muy bien ahora daremos inicio a esta reunión, han pasado 10 años desde su graduación en este plantel 10 años en los cuales puede que no se hayan vuelo a ver hasta este momento, por eso al decir su nombre dirán presente y en que trabajan actualmente- finalizo viendo a sus antiguos alumnos, empezó pues así con la lista

- Uribe Ryu

-presente actualmente trabajo como médico- dijo orgullosamente

-enserio si recuerdo que te desmayabas con solo ver una gota de sangre- dijo uno de sus amigos que se encontraba al lado

-cállate Sora - dijo el médico con un sonrojo mientras la clase entera se reía, así estuvieron un rato hasta que los interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y entrando por ella 4 hermosas mujeres.

-lamentamos el retrasos nuestro vuelo se atraso- dijo una de las mujeres

-bien señoritas busquen un lugar, siéntense y preséntense, su nombre y en que trabajan actualmente- dijo Nezu-sensei

La 4 jóvenes encontraron lugar y se sentaron la primera en hablar fue una castaña de pelo corto

-Hana Kurokawa y actualmente trabajo de vendedora-

-muy bien veo que ha cambiado mucho señorita Kurokawa- Nezu-sensei recordó ahora a esta muchacha ella era muy buena alumna muy seria si bien recordaba-siguiente- se levanto ahora una castaña de pelo corto solo un poco más largo que la anterior

-hola a todos soy Haru Miura y trabajo como maestra de un jardín de niños- la castaña solo mostro una gran sonrisa a pesar de que solo curso 3º año en esta escuela le alegro ver de nuevo a sus compañeros

-señorita Miura veo que está embarazada felicidades ¿qué es niño o niña?- pregunto el profesor ya que a Haru se le veía una pansa de embarazada de alrededor de 7 meses

- gracias y es niño- el profesor solo asintió- siguiente- ahora fue el turno de una joven muy bella y de cabellos morados

-mi nombre es Chrome Dokuro y trabajo en una empresa- dijo mientras se paraba

-bien señorita Dokuro puede sentarse- ya así lo hiso- siguiente por favor- al terminar se paro una joven de cabello pelirrojo y largo

-hola a todos es un gusto verlos de nuevo soy Kyoko Sasagawa y soy ama de casa-

Al decir esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo bella que se había puesto su antigua ídolo de la escuela y sobre todo que se había convertido en un ama de casa envés de lo que ellos esperaban que fuera una modelo o algo por el estilo.

-bien silenció creo que ya somos todos solo faltaron Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato y Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-sensei ellos llegaran más tarde- dijo Kyoko ganándose la mirada de todos sus ex-compañeros

-bien ahora pueden hablar entre sí para ponerse al corriente de su vida- dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba y salía del salón.

* * *

**asta aquí no se cuantos capitulos sean pero eso si seran algo cortos ya que no tengo mucha imaginación y apenas me estoy acostumbrando**

**para las personas que me dejaron Reviews:**

**Lexie-chan94 : no soy muy buena en la comedia :P pero tratare de que Reborn haga algo por así decirlo "divertido"  
**

**Katekyo1827R27X27 : tratare de que pasen muchas cosas y no van a ser ninguno de esos géneros de los cuales mencionaste lo siento :(**


	3. Casadas

**Lamento**** el retraso pero no pude subirlo antes sino hasta la noche si puedo voy a tratar de subir uno cada día aunque sea en la noche espero y lo disfruten no es mucho ya que cierta señora llamada inspiración se fue yo creo a las vegas y no ha vuelto antes dejo un aviso si la ven diga que vuelva **

**sin mas retrasos los dejo con el cap. 3 **

**(no lo avía echo antes porque les recalco soy apenas una novata)**

**Nota: no soy dueña de estos personajes, los cuales son propiedad de la mangaka Akira Amano**

* * *

Ya con la salida del maestro todos los presentes se levantaron y separaron en grupos, uno de esos grupos era el de Hana, Haru, Kyoko y Chrome las cuales estaban hablando tranquilamente entre risas.

-cuanto han cambiado todas me alegro volver a verlas- dijo una mujer de cabellos azules recogidos en una cebolla, de ojos negros y lleva puesto un traje negro para dama, esta se había acercado hasta ellas, sin ser notada por las cuatro alegres amigas, hasta que hablo.

-aaa Yayoi-chan cuanto tiempo si vernos ¿cómo has estado?- Kyoko se acerco a la peliazul y la abraso ellas siempre se llevaron muy bien, no volvió a verla desde que ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero.

-bien no me puedo quejar cumplí mi sueño de convertirme en diseñadora grafica y hace un año me case- Yayoi sonrió alegremente mientras acariciaba su anillo de casada.

-muchas felicidades me alegro por ti-dijo Kyoko.

-no sabía que te habías casado Yayoi-chan- esta vez se acerco Haru.

-y yo no sabía que tú te habías casado y embarazado- la peli azul solo sonrió de manera juguetona, ella no había reconocido a Haru sino hasta que la miro bien comprobando que si era su amiga que lo diría una de sus amigas ya está embarazada

-jaja si tengo 34 semanas de embarazo que vendrían siendo 7 meses y medio- Haru se acaricio su enorme barriga, mostrando una bella sonrisa como solo una madre puede dar a un hijo

-me imagino que el padre debe de estar loco con la idea de un pequeño niño- al decir esto Yayoi empezó a reírse, mientras las cuatro restantes se dieron una mirada de complicidad todas teniendo un solo pensamiento "no tienes ni idea"

-se podría decir que está muy contento con la noticia de que será padre- -Haru solo sonrió nerviosamente, y es que de solo recordar lo_ protector_ que se ha vuelto su esposo es para tener nervios

-y quien mas está casada- pregunto con curiosidad la peli azul

-bueno todas estamos casadas- dijo Chrome, con solo decir esto el salón se quedo en un profundo silencio, todos viendo en dirección de ese grupo de amigas y claro poniendo atención

-tú también Hana- dijo la peli azul

-sí, yo fui la primera en casarse, luego Haru, Chrome y por ultimo Kyoko- Hana dijo todo esto con indiferencia, pero al notar que todos se les quedaban viendo, no aguanto más y soltó una linda frase dirigida a toda la bola de chismoso- bueno se les perdió algo o que, métanse en donde si los llamen- al momento todos voltearon y volvieron a su propia charla, aunque con el oído bien atento para escuchar la conversación.

-y quiénes son sus esposos-eso si dejo a las chicas nerviosas no encontraban si decirles o no, aunque no pasaba nada pensaron al final, no habían dicho nada sobre ocultar toda la verdad, solo sobre "eso" la primera en hablar fue Hana

-bueno mi marido es el hermano mayor de Kyoko, Ryohei Sasagawa- dijo Hana mientras tenía toda la atención de sus ex-compañeros

-mi esposo es Mukuro Rokudo- esta vez se escucho a Chrome mientras se frotaba nerviosamente su anillo de casada

- bueno creo que todos aquí conocerán a mi marido él es Hibari Kyoya- bien al solo Haru decir ese nombre, todos los presentes menos las chicas Vongola, les recorrió un escalofrió de solo recordar al antiguo líder del comité de disciplina, y aquellos que llegaron a sentir el ferio metal de las tonfas del perfecto se pusieron pálidos.

-bueno i esposo es...- pero Kyoko no pudo terminar la frase porque se escucho la puerta abrirse y unas voces hablando en lo que parecía ser italiano, todos voltearon para ver a los causante de la interrupción, primero entro un hombre alto, de tez pálida, cabello plateado y ojos jades, el segundo era un hombre, de pelo negro, ojos cafeses y una cicatriz en la barbilla, sonriendo alegremente y el ultimo era un joven no tan alto como el pelinegro ni tan bajo como el peliplata, cabello café en puntas, un poco largo pero no tanto, bellos y grandes ojos cafeses siendo este el primero en notar las mirada que estaban recibiendo de todos, así que con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca dijo

-lamento la interrupción y la llegada atrasada- al decir esto lo hiso con un excelente tono y con muy buen asentó japonés a pesar de que anteriormente estaba hablando perfectamente italiano

* * *

**Gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron un Reviews no se porque pero me ponen muy feliz todo cualquier cosa que pongan y me ase ponerle un poco mas de aceite a mi oxidado cerebro **

**Lamento si algunas personas no les gusto este capitulo o no es lo que esperaban :)**


	4. ¿quien sera?

**bien aquí esta el capitulo 4 les vuelvo a ofrecer mis disculpas pero creo que estaré muy ocupada esta semana y no se muy bien cuando vuelva a subir un capitulo nuevo pero tratare que sea lo mas pronto posible **

**sin mas demora disfruten**

* * *

Todo los presentes reconocían perfectamente a 2 de los 3 hombres que acababan de entrar por la puerta, uno de ellos, el de cabellos plateados y mirada jade, llena de cautela y con el seño fruncido es Gokudera Hayato, aquel inteligente pero rebelde compañero de clase, que gritaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a insultar o hacer algo ofensivo a su Judaime, el segundo es Yamamoto Takeshi el mejor beisbolista de su generación, muy simpático a todos les agradaba Yamamoto, sin embargo nadie podía reconocer a el tercer individuo de cabellera castaña, mientras todos se encontraban mirando a los recién llegados, Hana, Kyoko, Haru, y Chrome se acercaron a los tres jóvenes

-me alegra ver que llegaron bien - Haru fue la primera en hablar

-si aunque hubiéramos llegado antes si el avión fuera más rápido- la voz pertenecía a Gokudera que en ese momento se encontraba molesto

-ma ma no te enojes Hayato lo importante es que llegamos- tato de calmarlo Yamamoto, aunque solo logro enfurecerlos mas

-cállate friki del beisbol- y así iniciaba la misma escena de siempre Gokudera se enoja, Yamamoto intenta calmarlo, lo cual no consigue solo lo ase enojar mas y luego entra el salvador

-basta los dos- dijo el castaño con mirada severa y un tono de voz autoritario causando que los dos que ase momentos estaban discutiendo (mas por parte de Gokudera) se detuvieran y lo miraran con un lo siento en sus ojos

-lo siento Judaime- Gokudera se disculpo- si lo sentimos Tsuna- seguido de Yamamoto al decir eso los espectadores de la plática al escuchar el nombre del castaño lo reconocieron, claro era su antiguo compañero el inútil e tonto Dame-Tsuna, nadie lo podía creer cuanto había cambiado su Dame compañero, ahora era alto con muy buen físico, y se le notaba más seguro de sí mismo.

-vaya ¿eres tu Dame-Tsuna?- pregunto alguien llamando la atención de los recién llegados, dos de ellos con una mirada de muerte mientras que Tsuna solo sonrió

-les importaría ya no llamarme así por favor- a la vista de todos Tsuna lo rodeaba una aura atemorizante, causando que todos sus viejos compañeros les diera un poco de temor, sin embargo el no dejaba de sonreír

-atención estúpidos alumnos más vale que se sienten si no quiere que los torture- todos voltearon hacia el causante de la aquella frase, encontrándose con un adolescente de ojos negros cabello en punta igualmente negro y unas extrañas patillas muy risadas, vistiendo un traje café con corbata roja parado a la orilla del escritorio

-¿quién eres muchacho?- pregunto Nezu-sensei que había llegado, justo cuando uno de sus alumnos llamaba al joven de cabello castaño, Dame-Tsuna haciendo que lo reconociera, junto con su amigos de siempre Yamamoto y Gokudera

- vaya ya no me recuerdan soy Reboyama-sensei- todos los alumnos miraron con espanto a su antiguo maestro sustituto, decir que todos tenían muy bueno recuerdos seria mentir, Reboyama les lanzo una mirada para que hicieran lo que ordeno y estos no dudaron en cumplirlo

-Nezu-sensei de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de la reunión, si quiere puede sentarse en una silla o sino largarse- Reboyama ordeno a el profesor el cual sin pero alguno decidió mejor irse que soportar cualquier locura sádica de ese maestro

-bien veo que ya están todos aquí y según tengo entendió solo faltan Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsunayoshi de decir en lo que trabajan así que díganlo o prefieren un tiro en la cabeza- sin temor alguno hacia su maestro lo tres mencionados se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza, el primero fue Gokudera

-yo trabajo como maestro de ciencias- dijo con brazos cruzados sin interés alguno

-bien siguiente Yamamoto- dijo Reboyama

-jaja claro yo trabajo como maestro de educación física- Yamamoto se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, ya que tenía todas las miradas de asombro puestas en el, era normal todos pensaban que se convertiría en un beisbolista profesional

-el que sigue Dame-Tsuna- todos temblaron cuando vieron la sonrisa diabólica de Reboyama sin embargo Tsuna no inmuto

-claro "sensei" actualmente trabajo en la compañía Vongola como jefe en uno de sus edificios en Italia - Tsuna solo sonreía gentilmente, mientras veía la cara de estupefactos de sus compañeros, los cuales ya daban por hecho, que Dame-Tsuna estaría trabajando como cajero en un supermercado u otro trabajo mediocre, pero no que estuviera en la compañía Vongola una de la mas grandes empresas en el mundo, teniendo diferentes ramas, como maquillaje, ropa, restaurantes, cadena de televisión, entre muchos otras

-bien puede sentarse- dijo Reboyama quitando su sonrisa por una gesto de molestia, felicitando mentalmente a su alumno por una muy buena cuartada, pero eso no era todo aun había muchas cosas mas que tenía en mente.

* * *

**¿Que le gusto?¿no? por favor díganmelo con un Review **_(**inspiración**: ahora si me voy a las vegas ya no me nesesitas. **yo**: espera aun falta no me dejes por favor. **inspiración**: ya que insistes pero quiero algo a cambio. **yo**: que. **inspiración**: te lo diré luego wajaja)_

**yuko-jc: lamento mi falta de ortografía espero y pueda mejorar en eso**

**kizunairo: soryy pero me gusta mas la idea de que la pareja sea haru y hibari para lo que tengo en mente la actitud atemorisante de hibari es lo mas importante **

**Lexie-chan94: me agradan tu reviews **

**Fannyneko-chan: lo siento pero no me mates soy muy joven para morir... espero y sigas leyendo la historia y dejando reviews **

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que te guste mi historia**

**Go men123:(desde ahora lo digo para los que se tomaron la molestia de estar leyendo asta aquí esta historia no es yaoi) espero y sigas leyendo y quien sabe cual sera la ultima pareja;) me gusto tu review**


	5. Ciao

**lamento mi tardanza casi una semana sin subir un capitulo pero enserio se me junto el trabajo y como es fin de semana al fin pude hacer este nuevo capitulo y para que me perdonen es un poco mas largo de los que he echo asta ahora **

**nota: los personajes no son de mi pertenencia sino de la mangaka Akira Amano**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Silencio, es la palabra que describe justo este momento en el salón donde se está llevando a cabo la reunión de ex alumnos de Namimori, ninguna persona presente hacia un movimiento o ruido por el temor que les causa el duelo de miradas entre su antiguo profesor Reboyama y compañero Tsunayoshi

-bien Dame-Tsuna dinos algo sobre tu vida en estos últimos 10 años- dijo Reboyama-sensei, sin dejar de mirar a su alumno con esa sonrisa y aura temible- todos tus compañeros ya han dicho algo sobre ellos ahora te toca a ti-

-bien sensei- Tsuna dijo esto con tono burlón, lo cual lo reflejaba en su sonrisa, haciendo enfurecer aun más a Reboyama- en estos últimos años gracias a un tutor sádico y espartano, pude mejorar en mis estudios, logrando así poder pasar la universidad y la carrera que elegí, después de graduarme, viaje a Italia y busque trabajo en la Vongola ,el cual me dieron y después de varios años el jefe de la Vongola me ascendió a jefe de la sucursal en Italia- con cada palabra que salía de su boca dejaba mas estupefactos a sus compañeros, los cuales no podían creer que el debilucho y tonto de Dame-Tsuna haya logrado todo eso-aunque mi trabajo estuviera lejos venia frecuente mente a Japón por mi madre y con el tiempo también me case con Kyoko y actualmente vivimos muy felices en Italia- Tsuna volteo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Kyoko la cual tenía sus mejillas cubiertas de un tono rojo- y esos es todo Sensei- todo el mundo estaba de piedra, menos los amigos cercanos de estos

-entonces Kyoko-chan te casaste con Tsunayoshi-kun- dijo feliz Yayoi ella nunca había hablado con el chico pero si lo recordaba ya siempre le tocaba ver como lo trataban eso le daba cierta lastima pero nunca hiso nada para defenderlo ya que era muy tímida

-si Yayoi-chan Tsu-kun y yo nos casamos hace 2 años- Kyoko sonrió al recordad el momento en que ella y Tsuna se casaron, aunque querían que la ceremonia fuera muy sencilla, no se puedo ya que cuando se trata de fiestas la palabra "sencillo" no existe para la familia vongola, pero eso no importo ya que todos sus amigos estaban junta a ellos fue que ese día se convirtió en el mejor de su vidas

-baya muchas felicidades a los dos- dijo una feliz Yayoi, mostrando una sonrisa a la pareja

-gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kyoko y Tsuna

Hubieran seguido platicando de no ser por un gran ruido proveniente de la puerta que los interrumpió, al voltear todos se quedaron helados, justo en la puerta se encontraba el temor y protagonista de sus pesadillas en la adolescencia, el ex presidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, el cual se veía muy pero muy enojada y es no es bueno

-Sawada Tsunayoshi te morderé hasta la muerte- y sin ninguna palabra más se abalanzo juntos con sus inseparables tonfas, asía el castaño, este solo lo esquivo agachándose causando que el tonfaso le pasara por arriba, el perfecto sin perder el tiempo volvió a atacarlo pero resulto lo mismo el castaño lo esquivo y así hubieran esta un largo rato si no fuera que sintieron una aura asesina muy grande y que conocían a la perfección

-Kyoya que crees que estás haciendo entrando de esa manera- los dos voltearon hacia donde venían a voz y vieron a una Haru muy enojada con un aura atemorizante a su alrededor

-nada- dijo Hibari sin ninguna emoción, como siempre ,pero en verdad estaba muy alerta a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle su esposa, ya que la conocía muy bien, mas durante estos meses que ha estado embarazada y con los cambios de humor como lo dicen los herbívoros no es para tomarla a la ligera

-veo que has regresado Kyoya ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa, ya que sabia porque estaba aquí, antes de venir a Namimori Hibari había estado en una misión muy lejos y pensaba que iba a regresar después de que volvieran a Italia por lo que no le aviso que ellos y Haru irían a Japón, debió haber llegado antes de lo planeado y como no encontró a Haru debió entrar en "sobre protector"

-Sawada explícate ¿porque no me avisaste que Haru iba a salir con ustedes?- Hibari estaba preparándose para pelear otra vez

-ma ma ya no pelen mas Hibari-san- intervino el siempre alegre Yamamoto tratando de evitar peleas innecesarias

-calma Kyoya no te dije porque teníamos planeado regresar antes de que tú llegaras, no sabía que ibas a regresar antes lo siento – se disculpo tsuna para calmar la ira de Hibari lo cual funciono ya que dejo su pose de pelea, se volteo y camino hacia Haru y le dijo algo al oído que nadie escucho, después de eso se marcho siendo seguido de una Haru ruborizada

-lo siento tengo que irme me gusto verlos a todos de nuevo adiós mina- dijo Haru antes de salir completamente por la puerta, después de que ella saliera se escucho un grito diciendo "_Kyoya idiota espérame_"

Los antiguos alumnos volvieron a respirar con calma después de que se había ido Hibari tanto era su miedo que no habían hablado o echo un ruido

-bien creo que va siendo hora de que esta reunión termine- rompió el silencio Reboyama, captando la atención de los alumnos asustados- bien antes de que se vallan les presentare a un muy buen amigo mío que quería conocerlos, a partir de ahora el dará por clausurada esta reunión- reboyama empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- adiós estúpidos ex alumnos-se despido reboyama al momento de cerrar la puerta, está nuevamente se abre dejando ver a un adolecente con patillas extrañamente risadas, elegante traje negro, un sombrero igualmente negro y encima de este se encuentra un camaleón verde

-ciao ex alumnado de Namimori, soy Reborn asesino a sueldo de la familia Vongola, la más fuerte familia mafiosa- al estar introduciéndose, sonreía victorioso por la cara de su Dame-alumnos la cual estaba pálida como la nieve- he venido por el Decimo Vongola ya que tiene trabajo pendiente- Reborn apunto con una pistola a Tsuna- Decimo es hora de volver tiene papeleo que hacer

-bien Reborn tu ganas- dijo Tsuna vencido con las manos en alto en señal de rendición- pero yo había completado el papeleo que quedaba antes de venir- dijo Tsuna no quería solo volver no le gustaba hacer esa tarea del demonio llamada "papeleo"

-los se pero recuerda que Hibari ha vuelto y trajo consigo su informe y el pápelo de los daños que ha causado, también Mukuro regreso y trajo mas paleo que Hibari- al decir un aura deprimente rodeo a tsuna

-bien chicos es hora de volver a casa- tsuna no salía de su aura deprimida ya que solo pensaba en todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer al regresar, Hana, Haru, Chrome, Yamamoto y Gokudera se levantaron de su asiento y se encaminaron a la salida

-me alegro volver a verlos chicos espero y vernos otra vez algún día- se despido alegremente Kyoko, mientras se ponía al lado de su esposo para darle animo

-adios a todos- se despido también Hana mientras salía por la puerta seguida de Gokudera el cual solo se despido con un gesto de mano

-jaja mina me yo también me voy jaja espero volver a verlos- esta vez fue Yamamoto el que se despidió claro alegremente como siempre

-adios a todos me gusto volver a verlos a todos que tengan un buen día- se despidió con una tierna sonrisa Tsuna, ya que no le guardaba rencor a ninguno de ellos por como lo habían tratado en el pasado, sin decir nada mas, ya salido de su depresión por el papeleo , salió junto con Kyoko por la puerta

-bien hasta aquí llego la reunión de ex alumnos de la escuela Namimori pueden irse- dio por finalizada la reunión Reborn quien salto por la ventana dejando a unos alumnos con cara de poker face

-que acaba de pasar – se escucho una voz decir la duda que todos los presentes

-porque creo que será mejor no enterarnos- dijo una voz femenina, todos asintieron en afirmación

"Si que los años cambian a la gente" fue el pensamiento de casi todos los ex alumnos de Namimori

**FIN**

* * *

**bueno mis lectores aquí termino este fic nombrado Reunión hacia Namimori gracias por los que han estado leyéndolo y dejando reviews los cuales me alegran mucho ya que soy novata y con recibir uno es loo que te alegra el día espero y hayan disfurtado mi historia y lamento mi falta de ortografía nunca se me ha dado ella desde que estuve en kinder hasta ahora nunca pude corregirme en ese aspecto pero para ustedes estoy tratando de mejorar mi ortografía**

**sin mas que decir les mando mis mas sincero agradecimiento a las personas que han leido mi fic**

**atte. DS.9 **

**ciaooo:D**


End file.
